Burned Gingerbread and Fresh Pie
by PinkiePirate
Summary: When Sugarcube Corner is burned down, Pinkie must move in with Twila. The two grow closer as friends, and Twila realizes maybe that isn't all she wants. Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. All rights belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Just borrowing their world for fun
1. I: The Fire

Several people watched as the building burned to the ground. The weather team had pulled every raincloud they could spare, and the firefighters had fought, but in the end, there was nothing to be done. Tears streamed down the face of a middle-aged woman, as her husband held her close and stroked her pink hair.

Beside them a pink-haired girl, kept the couple's sleeping twins close, her brown arms holding them protectively. Her blue eyes never left the fire. She never flinched. Even as the fire crackled and popped and the house collapsed in on itself. Long after most of the crowd had gone, the five of them stood there.

Eventually, the five other girls who had stayed led them away, to the towns library. The couple took the twins from the girl, who looked ready to collapse herself. A young, dark skinned boy hastily brought out a teapot and cups for everyone.

"Thank you, Spike," Chalice said.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Cake." He gave her a forced smile as he placed the tea set on the table. "I…uh…I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair nervously before scurrying away.

The room was silent again, once the boy left. No one knew what to say to the couple that would really be of use.

The sudden, quiet sobbing of the girl pulled the room into action once more. Her hands covered her face as she cried. Chalice wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close. "Shh…it's all going to be okay, Pinkie dear." Pinkie buried her face into Chalice's neck as the sobs came harder. "We'll be okay. Mr. Cake and I will find someplace for us to go, and we will get the shop open again. We're alive, and that's all that matters."

After a few moments, Pinkie calmed down and pulled away. Wiping at her red eyes, she shook her head. "I left Gummy. I couldn't find him, and…" she swallowed, shaking her head again. "I promised I'd take care of him, and I just left him." Ignoring the "Oh, Pinkie's," she looked up, her eyes resting on a slender girl with long, flowing light pink hair. "I'm so sorry, Chylene."

"No, no, it isn't your fault," Chylene said, her soft voice carrying over the reassurance of the others.

A woman with purple hair curled into perfect spirals stood and walked over to Pinkie, taking one of her hands. The woman's pale skin contrasted brilliantly with Pinkie's darker color. "If you think, even for just a moment, that saving the twins and warning Chalice and Charlie of the fire wasn't more than fantastic, then you are wrong."

She pulled her hands back, squeezing her eyes shut. "No. I caused the fire. It's all my fault." She looked up, eyes full of tears again. "I was baking and I guess I fell asleep and then I woke up and half the kitchen was on fire, and the whole lobby, and I just…" Again, she shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. The whole room looked around worriedly; Pinkie had never behaved this way.

"Pinkie," Charlie said, leaning around Chalice and gently pulling Pinkie's hands from her face. "Listen to me. It wasn't your fault. It was probably just a freak accident. The smoke from the baked goods would have warned you, had it been them." She folded her arms across her stomach and laid her head on Chalice's shoulder.

"Well, what d'y'all think you're gonna do now?" A blonde girl asked. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "We have lots o'room at the farm. You're more than welcome to it."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Jack. I really appreciate it."

A cough from a girl with short cut rainbow colored hair drew the room's attention. "Uh…I still have some of my old baby stuff." Her dark colored cheeks tinged red. "I'm sure it would work for the twins." A pair of ethereal wings appeared as she walked toward the door. "I'll be right back with them."

"Thank you, Isabelle," Chalice called after her.

"Actually, I think I have some of Belle's old things. I was going to reinvent them for her dolls, but I think the twins will get more use out of them. Will you come with me, Chylene?" Rarity asked. The two girls walked out the door.

Applejack rubbed her hands together nervously. "Now, I only got the one extra room, so it might be a tight squeeze. We still have the old crib, all of us Apple kids used it. The twins can sit real comfortable in it. I could maybe put Bloom in with Granny, and then Pinkie can sleep with me, and…"

"Oh, where did everyone go?" A girl walked down the stairs, looking around the living room. "I just got Spike calmed down. He's very worried about you." She cast a sad smile to the family on the couch. "I guess I missed a lot."

"They're all off collecting stuff. We're about ready to head off too, just waitin' to tell you." Jack explained. "Ah was just tryin' to figure out where everybody's gonna be sleepin'."

Chalice frowned. "Yes, about that dear, it sounds like your uprooting the entire house for us."

Jack waved a hand in the air. "Bloom'll be fine with Granny, and I'm sure me an Pinkie can work something out."

Twila cleared her throat, bringing attention back to her. "Pinkie could just stay here? I mean," she said, turning and smiling at her friend, "if you wanted to."

Pinkie nodded, giving Twila just a hint of a smile. "Yeah, that sounds fine. Thanks, Twily."

After a short moment of silence, Jack stretched. "Welp, we better get goin'. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Pinkie hugged each of the twins tightly, and Charlie and Chalice even tighter before they left. Then she walked over and sat on the couch, looking into the fire burning in the hearth.

"Hey," Twila said, sitting next to Pinkie. "We can just treat it like a sleepover, right? We'll have to share a bed, but I can get another tomorrow if I need to. And we can do fun sleepover stuff like…well, the last sleepover I had was kind of a disaster, but I bet you know plenty of fun sleepover stuff. And tomorrow—"

She stopped when a brown hand touched her darker one. "Don't be so nervous, Twily. The Cakes said everything will be fine so it will." Though the smile was forced, Twila was happy to see Pinkie was at least trying to stay positive.

"That's the spirit. Come on, let's get some sleep."


	2. II: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

The sun filtered softly though the deep purple curtains. Twila slowly opened her eyes just enough to let a beam of light in, before groaning. She stretched out her legs, and attempted to move her arms, but something was on one. Confused, she turned her head, blinking a few times before she realized the curly mass of pink beside her was Pinkie's hair.

Twila pulled her arm from beneath the other girl, feeling the pleasant sting as blood rushed back to her fingertips. She looked at Pinkie for a moment, smiling slightly. Pinkie's mouth was open, with half her face pressed into the pillow. A small line of drool fell onto the pillow, and she snored softly. As carefully as she could, Twila extracted herself from the bed.

As she stumbled her way to the bathroom, she thanked the Goddess that Pinkie was sleeping well. She knew the other girl didn't get to sleep very quickly after everything that had happened the night before. She doubted anyone had. Her morning routine went along quickly; shower, brush teeth, dry hair, and dress.

It was nearly an hour later when she made it back to her room. Pinkie had taken over the small bed, lying on her stomach in the middle, her arms wrapped around the pillow Twila had been using. She gave another sad smile. She knew Pinkie loved working at Sugarcube Corner just as much as she loved parties, and Pinkie loved her parties. She also knew Pinkie cared about the Cakes, and what was happening to them. She also knew the Cakes wouldn't stay with Jack forever. "What's going to happen now," she whispered as she walked from the room.

She was just about to make herself some breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Groaning, she glanced at the clock. The Library had been open for at least two hours, and as such the public could come and go as the pleased. Instead, nearly everypony treated it as Twila's house, refusing to enter without knocking.

She pulled the door open to reveal the Chalice and Charlie Cake, each holding one of the twins. "Good morning, Twila. Hope we didn't wake ya?"

Twila shook her head, moving out of the doorway so the couple could enter. "Not at all. I've been awake."

"Living with Pinkie will do that, I suppose," Charlie said with a chuckle.

She led the family to the couch and sat, furrowing her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, hasn't she been awake since seven baking? Or singing? Or _something_?" Chalice asked. "She's always up with the sun."

Twila bit her lip. "No, Pinkie's still asleep, actually. Did you need her? I can wake her up." She stood and started walking toward the stairs leading to her private chambers in the library.

Chalice sighed. "Yes, we need to talk to her." She threw a worried look to Charlie. "It isn't like her to sleep so late, though."

The door to the bedroom was still open, Pinkie's soft snores floating out into the hallway. Twila reached out to wake her, but jerked her hand back. Pinkie's hair was pushed away from her face, her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. Twila almost didn't want to wake her, knowing how quickly that smile would disappear.

Sighing, she reached out again, putting her hand on Pinkie's shoulder. "Hey," she said, shaking her, "wake up. Pinkie, wake up." Slowly, Pinkie blinked. Then again.

"M-m-morning, Twila," she managed to say through a yawn. "What time is it?"

Twila smiled as Pinkie rubbed her face, still trying to wake up properly. "About ten. Umm…the Cakes are downstairs. T-They want to talk to you."

The contented expression Pinkie had worn while waking fell away immediately, replaced with a frown. "Oh. Okay." She stood, taking a deep breath. The sleeping shorts and tank top Twila had given her to sleep in didn't quite fit, leaving a gap between the shirt and shorts that revealed a small pudge. "Are you…" Twila started before thinking better of what she had been about to say. She was going to suggest changing, but thought better of it. "Are you okay, Pinkie?" she asked instead.

Pinkie stopped in the doorway, looking back at her. "I will be. I mean, it won't take long to get this all lined out, and then everything will be back to normal." Twila watched as she forced another smile to her face, though it looked more like a grimace.

They quickly made their way to down the stairs. Pinkie stopped for a moment at the foot of the stairs, just looking at the family, before she ran over and threw herself into Chalice's arms. "Oh, dear." Chalice, with a surprising amount of ease, scooped Pinkie up and sat her on her lap. Chalice pulled Pinkie close, wrapping one arm tightly, with the other stroked the girls hair. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Everything is fine."

"I-I lost G-Gummy. I d-didn't even look for him," she said, not moving her face from where it was pressed against Chalice's neck. The hands wrapped around the older woman's back balled into fist wrapping themselves in the fabric of the shirt. "I c-could have asked s-somepony to find him. O-or looked for him myself. B-but I d-didn't." She raised her head, looking directly into Chalice's eyes. "Gummy died because of me. And we lost the shop because of me. I-I'm sorry!" Her head fell back to the Chalice's neck as her sobs shook both women.

Twila glanced at Charlie, but he was too busy watching the whole scene. He reached out a couple times to touch Pinkie's back, but pulled back every time, shaking his head. Twila sat over to the side, not wanting to interrupt the family. She crossed her arms as she watched.

It took a while for Chalice to calm Pinkie. When Pinkie finally sat up, Chalice took Pinkie's face in her hands, cupping her cheeks. Using her thumbs to wipe a few lingering tears away, Chalice smiled at Pinkie. "All out for now?" she asked. Pinkie nodded a small, true smile showing on her face. "Okay then."

Chalice moved Pinkie over to the side, turning so that both she and Charlie had a good view of her. Chalice took her hand as Charlie spoke. "We talked to the insurance company this morning. They say they have to wait on the final report from the investigation, but from what they have right now, we'll get enough to rebuild." The small smile Pinkie had been wearing grew. "It'll take about a month for it to process, and then we can start building. But—"

"But what? That's great. We can—"

"But," Charlie said, over Pinkie. "We can't start building until summer. Winter will be here soon, and no contractor will work outside when there is snow on the ground." Pinkie's smile melted. "Hey, you remember Cynthia, don't you? Chalice's sister? We're going to stay with her. She has enough rooms for all of us."

Pinkie shook her head, looking between Chalice and Charlie. "That's three towns away. That's…" Twila didn't think she would ever see a time when Pinkie couldn't think of anything to say, but that's what had happened. Pinkie just shook her head.

"Y-You don't want to go, dear?" Chalice said, concerned. "We were going…" She looked to Charlie, who shrugged, then back to Pinkie. "It's just until the shop is rebuilt."

Pinkie wrapped her arms around her stomach, balling her hands into fist in the cloth of her shirt. This is home, Mrs. Cake. It's where my friends are," she said, looking over a Twila. "And everyone knows me. I…" She sighed. "I hate this."

Chalice's face softened. "I know it's a lot to take in, sweetie." She took Pinkie's face in her hands. "We'll get through it, though."

"How are you so calm about it? How did you just accept it?" Pinkie looked directly into Chalice's eyes. "How are you not feeling as off kilter as I am?"

Charlie chuckled. "We feel that way too. The only thing we can do is wait and rebuild, though. We've got enough bits in the bank to last us a couple months and Cynthia said we could stay as long as we need to. We'll make it, and we're alive, and that's important."

The room settled into silence, the twin's baby chatter the only noise. "I don't want to go away," Pinkie whispered. "Everything I have—had. Everything I had is here." She grabbed Chalice's hands. "Can't we just find somewhere to stay here?"

The pained look on Chalice's face made Twila's stomach fall. Pinkie was so hopeful that everything would be the same, despite what had happened, and Chalice was trying her hardest to let her down gently. "Pinkie, sweetie," Chalice shook her head. "I wish we could. But where would we stay? Charlie and I stayed up late just figuring this out. The only reason we heard so quickly from Cynthia was a favor from the Mayor." Chalice blinked away a few tears, shaking her head. "We'll be back after winter is over and rebuild."

Pinkie looked around, wide eyed. "But…but…there has to be a way. Please? We can do what Zecora does and live in the forest or…"

"Pinkie," Twilia said, standing and moving over to her distraught friend. "You can stay here. How's that?" She looked over at Chalice and Charlie, her expression asking if that was okay. Chalice gave Twila a sad smile before looking back at Pinkie and taking her hand.

"Sweetie, you can do what you want. We…" Chalice swallowed, but her voice broke when she spoke anyway. "We know we aren't your p-parents, but…we still want what's best for you. I want you to come with us, but if you really want to stay with Twila, well, we are only a train ride away."

Pinkie looked between Twila and the Cakes before burring her face in her hands again. "I can't go," she whispered. "I can't just leave. I…"

Chalice pulled Pinkie to her again, Pinkie's head resting on the older woman's chest. "That's okay, dear. That's okay." Chalice stroked Pinkie's hair, looking down at the girl. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, hmm? I bet a hot shower will make you feel better. We have to get train tickets and the like, and then we will all go out to dinner before we leave. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

Pinkie's grip tightened around Chalice, but she nodded away. Chalice smiled, gently prying Pinkie away from her. "Okay dear, go and get you a shower. We'll see you this evening." After hesitating a moment, Chalice kissed Pinkie on the cheek.

"Okay…oh, you don't mind, do you Twila?" Pinkie asked.

Twila smiled. "Of course not, Pinkie. My home is your home."

Pinkie gave her a grateful smile before walking up the steps.

After a few moments, the Cakes stood. "Thank you, Twila." Chalice looked up the stairs where Pinkie had disappeared, and put a hand to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. Her voice was much thicker, she spoke again. "I can't thank you enough for letting Pinkie stay here. I wish she would just come with us but…perhaps it's for the best." Chalice took a deep, shaky breath. Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked at Twila. "Thank you. We really need to go now though."

Twila walked with them to the door, opening it for them. Charlie pushed the stroller the now sleeping twins were in out the door, but Twila grabbed Chalice's arm before she left. "This has you a lot more shaken than you've let on. How did you not break down when Pinkie was crying. _I_ nearly did myself."

Chalice smiled at Twila. "You'll understand one day, dear. But a parent always stays strong for their child. Even if that child is technically grown." Chalice cast one last glance to the stairs before looking back at Twila. "I'll see you."

"Bye," Twila said, shutting the door as the family left.

Twila sighed before making her way up the stairs. Her clothing was just a tad too small for Pinkie, but since the clothes the girl had worn the day before were still dirty, Twila laid a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt out by the shower door. She tapped on the door until Pinkie said the door was unlocked.

Cracking the door open with barely enough room to see in, Twila spoke. "I was just leaving you some clothes. We can go shopping later and get you a few new outfits, but I still haven't washed your clothes from yesterday so…anyway, I'll put them on the rug, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, Twila."

Twila avoided looking toward the shower when she opened the door, quickly dropping the clothes in a heap. Still, she couldn't ignore the hoarseness of Pinkie's voice, or the sniff she gave just before closing the door. "Hey, Pinkie? I think this is going to be fun, us living together." With an audible click, she closed the door before Pinkie could reply.

Twila walked into her room, waving her hand at the bed, which quickly made itself. Sitting on the newly made bed, she looked out the window. She could see Sugarcube Corner from here. Blackened stone and charred wood was all she could see. _[i]If only I could do something.[/i]_ she thought. She wanted to do more than just let Pinkie live with her in the library. She wanted to fix everything.

There wasn't a spell for that, though. She couldn't just wave her hands at the remains of the bakery and have it back to normal. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, looking at the window, but when the Pinkie walked into the bedroom, she jumped up. "Nice shower?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do feel a little better." She flipped her head upside down, rubbing her hair with the towel. "Plus, you said something about getting clothes? I mean, I like your clothes Twily, but they don't really fit all that well." Flipping her head back upright, she gave Twila a sheepish smile.

She wasn't wrong. Twila was taller than Pinkie, but only by an a few inches. She was thinner, though, and Twila's shirt stretched tightly across Pinkie's midriff and breast.

"Come on, we'll go and shopping and then we'll meet the Cakes, yeah?" Twila picked up her wallet, smiling at Pinkie.

Pinkie's own smile fell a little. "Yeah."

_Goddess, Twila. Can't you see she's trying hard to keep smiling. _"So…ready?"

"Yep," Pinkie said, throwing the towel on a basket in the corner. "Umm…we may need to stop by the bank first, so I can get some money out."

"Oh no," Twlia said, leading Pinkie out of the room. "This is my treat. This can be our little 'Pinkie moving in with Twila' celebration, if you'd like."

Pinkie smiled. "You're totally the fantazing bestest friend ever. You know that, right?"

"Fantazing?"

"Fantastic an amazing," Pinkie replied, giggling a little.

Smiling, the pair stepped out the door and into town.

Twila watched as Pinkie gestured wilding, telling Chalice and Charlie about her day. She was smiling again, and laughing, which was more than Twila had really hoped for so soon. Her smiles fell sooner, and her laughter wasn't nearly as rich, but it was there. The only hint that anything was amiss was in Pinkie's eyes. They didn't crinkle with each smile, they didn't shine with each laugh. Instead, they held an anxiousness. Still, once the dinner was over and the group made their way to the train station, she still managed a smile.

Her smile only faltered when the train started loading. She didn't cry, not this time. But the ache was obvious as she gave Chalice and Charlie minute-long hugs. As she told the twins goodbye. As she watched the family board the train without her. As she waved until the train was well out of site.

Pinkie and Twila walked in silence through the market. Twila wracked her brain for something to say to Pinkie, but nothing came to mind. Just as the library came into view, Pinkie stopped. Sugarcube Corner laid before them, the only dark spot on the otherwise bright and cheery town.

"It's really gone," Pinkie whispered. "Just…poof. Gone." Pinkie sighed, not taking her eyes from the wreckage. Without saying a word, Twila took Pinkie's hand. "Hey, come on. It'll be good as new soon. I bet Rarity would love to see your new clothes, though. Let's go show her."

Though it was an obvious attempt to get Pinkie away from the burned down shop, she followed the slight tug on her hand. "Yeah. She will love that dress I got! With all the lace and stuff."

The pair stopped by the library to pick up the bags of clothes before going to Carousel Boutique.


End file.
